I'm Not a Monster, Not Really
by Lovesick Fangirl
Summary: What if Ryuko had never met Mako? And after her first Fight with Senketsu she was found by Satsuki instead? What if Satsuki had taken Ryuko in and given her the answers she seeked? Along similar lines to the fanfic 'What If' by KingCrimson on Archive of our own.


**SUMMARY: What if Ryuko had never met Mako? And after her first Fight with Senketsu she was found by Satsuki instead? What if Satsuki had taken Ryuko in and given her the answers she seeked? Along similar lines to the fanfic 'What If?' by KingCrimson on Archive of our own.**

 **A/N: A predetermined apology for any spelling errors as WordPad for whatever reason has no system for spellchecks or anything like Microsoft Word does.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own an of the characters in this fanfiction nor do I claim to, all and any rights go to Hiroyuki Imaishi and Kazuki Nakashima**

 **PAIRING: SatsukixRyuko (Later Sub-Pairings to be determined)**

 **NOTES: Just to clarify, to begin with Ryuko is clueless and only realises how she feels when it smacks her in the face and as usual, Satsuki already knows and understands her feelings towards Ryuko and takes it upon herself to act upon them.**

 **RATING: M - This fanfiction will contain Lesbian/Yuri/Shojou Ai smut, If you do not like it then don't read it, You have been warned.**

 **CHAPTER 1 PLOT: After fighting the Captain of the Boxing Club and passing out in the street from sheer exhaustion and blood loss, Satsuki happens to be driving home when she spots Ryuko and decides to take her back with her...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **\- A Proposition.**

* * *

"Lady Satsuki, I apologise for disturbing you but it has come to my attention that student Ryuko Matio would appear to be passed out at the bottom of the no-star tram line, should we stop to ensure her health madam?" Soroi asked Satsuki as he rolled down the small black separation window that was installed into the Rolls Royce Satsuki used to get to and from school.

Satsuki closed her eyes and simply nodded and at this Soroi stepped out of the car and carried Ryuko back to the passenger seat. It would be a long and awkward ride for the two concious members in the vehicle as one contemplated what to do with her 'enemy' and the other endured the snores and stench of sweat dutifully and silently.

"Senketsu!" Ryuko yelled as she woke up from a nightmare. They'd had their first fight together and it'd been tough. What was weird though was the nightmare she'd just woken up from where Senketsu had been torn to shreds.

Immediately Ryuko snapped to and remembered her panic for her new friend instead of focusing on her fatigue and she looked around desperately for her talking sailor uniform.

"Not to worry. Your Kamui is in a safe place." A familiar voice said. Ryuko looked to her left and was greeted by none other that Satsuki Kiryuin herself, currently sat in a rather comfortable looking chair next to the bed, back in its usual straight posture, eyes closed and her normal cup of tea adorning her hands.

Almost instantaneously all of Ryuko's panic faded away and gave way to anger and a slight hint of embarrassment instead as she looked around, taking in her surroundings and finally noticing the king sized bed she was situated in. The sheets were a pure white silk and the pillows felt as if they were clouds in cloth casing which lead Ryuko to one conclusion; this _had_ to be Satsuki's bed which meant that this was her room. Ryuko's eyes widened for a moment before she hardened them into her usual glare.

"Why the hell am I here, Kiryuin?! And where's Senketsu!"Ryuko growled, feeling her old drawl flaring up with her anger. Satsuki chuckled and Ryuko's anger grew tenfold, "Wha's so god damned funny, Kiryuin?!"

"Well, it's just. The name you've given your Kamui," Satsuki said after her chuckling had ceased, the smile remaining on her lips and a look in her eyes that Ryuko couldn't quite identify, "Well, it rather well matches the name I gave mine." Ryuko's eyes widened once again at the new information that Satsuki had let slip before they narrowed slightly in curiosity.

"What's your Kamui called then?"

Satsuki smiled.

"Junketsu." 'Purity and Fresh Blood' Ryuko smiled at the thought as she agreed with her and Satsuki noticed, glad she could make the girl something other than angry.

"Huh. Who'da thought you had a sense o' humour Kiryuin." Ryuko smirked, hoping her snide remark might have some kind of an impact on Satsuki but at the same time, for reasons she didn't quite understand, she also hoped it wouldn't hurt the girl and that she would take it in the same way she would normally accept insults from delinquents.

Satsuki frowned slightly, upset that Ryuko had gone defensive again.

"You know, I'm not nearly the heartless monster you make me out to be." Satsuki tried to hide the hurt in her voice but Ryuko noticed anyway and grimaced ever so slightly, not expecting to have actually hurt Satsuki and even feeling kinda bad about it.

"Uh, Shit. Look Kiryuin, I uh. I didn't really mean anything by it. I mean, ah, y'know, I know you aint really a monster, I was just tryn' to get under your skin is all..." Ryuko awkwardly scratched the back of her head, unsure of exactly what it was she was supposed to do as she tended not to apologise for her words when she usually said something offensive or upsetting.

Satsuki frowned more before she shook her head, her face returning to a neutral expression as she tried to rid whatever horrible thought or memories had popped into her head rather unexpectedly. **(A/N: More on this to be developed in later chapters so sorry if it doesn't make sense to some of you. But if it does make sense then damn it, stop being such a clever cookie! ;) )**

"I have some business to attend to, but you are more than welcome to rest here. I know you have yet to find accommodation and my apartment is more than sufficient for the both of us." Satsuki said stiffly, feeling anticipation build up as she waited for Ryuko's reply.

It was Ryuko's turn to frown now.

"I uh... I mean, are you sure tha's a good idea? 'Cause, well, I am still the 'School Delinquent' tryn'ta kill ya 'n all 'n people may get the wrong idea if they find out I'm staying with ya..."

"O-Oh. I see." Ryuko could hear the disappointment in Satsuki's voice as she stood by the door, eyes fixed on anything but Ryuko's face, and decided to take a leap of faith.

"Ah, screw 'em. I'll stay 'ere with you Kiryuin. But only if you gimmie answers 'bout my ol' man." Ryuko said, trying but failing to sound demanding as she saw Satsuki smile and felt a smile of her own begin to form in turn.

"Of course, Ryuko."

* * *

 **A/N: BOOM! CHAPTA ONE IS FINITO! Seriously though, this story is kinda difficult for me to write as while it is based off of another story it's also completely original which is something I rather tend to stray away from due to lack of confidence in my work, so sincerest apologies if the next chapter isnt up for quite a while, it'll just be because I'm re-reading the story this is based off of and I'm also consequently struggling with writers block if I don't already have an idea lined up for another chapter. Feel free to provide me with any idea's if you want to! I'll be sure to give you credit at the start of the chapter if you do have an idea that I use! For now though, it's a bye-bye from me!**


End file.
